


wanna keep it simple, baby

by chilibambam



Series: jb x got6 [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Making Out, jbs cats are mentioned, there's a lot of them saying they missed each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilibambam/pseuds/chilibambam
Summary: Jackson has been ‘home’ for two days now.‘Home’ as in Korea. Home as in near Jaebeom butnot close enough.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Series: jb x got6 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900762
Kudos: 52





	wanna keep it simple, baby

**Author's Note:**

> this can be read as a stand alone :)

Jackson has been ‘home’ for two days now. 

‘Home’ as in Korea. Home as in  _ near Jaebeom but not close enough _ .

Normally, Jackson would have come straight over from the airport, since Jaebeom’s apartment is closer. But the younger man didn’t sleep on the plane and while his jetlag isn’t non existent (it’s an hour time difference, come on, Jackson), he still prefers to spend his first night in Korea in his own apartment. 

He’s explained before - something about having to confirm the place is still there or else his travels feel dreamlike. It’s how he settles back into the routine of being in his second home. His home away from home. His home with Jaebeom - he’s getting carried away.

Jaebeom has missed him, to summarise.

He was texting Jackson all the way home from the airport yesterday, just to make sure he got home safe. Jackson had a late flight so they both went to sleep once he confirmed his apartment was still intact, promising to see each other very soon.

But Jaebeom needs to see him _ now _ before he does something stupid like write poetry for someone who’s already his boyfriend. He does that normally - he doesn’t need excessive pages full of his angst now that Jackson is home.

Jackson picks up on the third ring with a very loud, “ _ Hey!”  _ He shifts and Jaebeom is already smiling.  _ “I missed you. I was just about to call you.” _

“I missed you too,” Jaebeom admits softly, drawing his knees up to his chest. “Do you want to see me?”

_ “Always, _ ” Jackson laughs and it’s as simple as that. In twenty minutes, he’s knocking on Jaebeom’s door and letting himself in with his key. Jaebeom is still in his bedroom but properly dressed for wherever Jackson deserves to take him.

“Good afternoon,” the younger greets, leaning over the bed to kiss Jaebeom chastely, sweet. “I missed you.”

He already said that but Jaebeom hums, kissing him again. “I missed you too. What do you want to do?” It’s Jackson’s pick today - Jaebeom will follow him wherever he wants to go.

“Just food,” the younger man responds, pulling Jaebeom from his bed. They slip on their shoes together and Jackson must already have something in mind because he’s tying Jaebeom’s shoelaces for him when he takes too long, huffing at him.

“Let’s go!” Jackson urges, pushing Jaebeom out of his apartment. He grabs his jacket before he slams the door behind himself, smiling at Jaebeom. “I want to eat. Can we eat?”

“Sure,” Jaebeom chuckles, blinking slowly. “What do you want to eat?”

Jackson hums, pressing the button for the elevator. “Peking duck. I’m sick of eating Bambam’s chilis when we eat together and all Jinyoung eats is beef. Mark-hyung found a good Chinese place that we both like. He says it’s really similar to the food in Taiwan.”

“Okay,” Jaebeom agrees, happy to try someplace new. He startles suddenly, glancing down at their hands; Jackson has slipped his hand into his with no acknowledgement. Jaebeom sighs, squeezing his hand. Affection between his partners differs but Jackson always makes him feel like he’s falling in love all over again. He’s youthful, like spring. Jaebeom is always shy to admit that he finds a beautiful comfort in Jackson’s affection.

Jackson doesn’t let go of his hand, even when they walk into the restaurant. It’s a little hole in the wall place, warm and full of chatter from the small kitchens. The ladies greet Jackson by name, smiling at Jaebeom. 

“Order me what you want,” Jaebeom tells him, hopping onto the stools at the window. Jackson beams at him and orders for the two of them, before crowding in close to Jaebeom. They haven’t been able to spend time with each other recently, since Jackson has been in China and Jaebeom has been everywhere from his apartment to his studio.

“You look nice, hyung,” Jackson tells him, blowing him a kiss. 

Jaebeom flushes, shaking his head at the compliment. His outfit isn’t anything special, just a big hoodie and skinny jeans. Jackson is in a tracksuit, much like he usually is, a matching beanie to keep his hair back and sunglasses high on his nose. He looks nice, if anything, casual and bright, since his outfit is all orange.

Their meals are served and Jackson thanks the woman sweetly, digging into his food. It’s a noodle dish that Jaebeom doesn’t know the name of but it’s good, very similar to the food he’s had with Jackson in China so it must be wonderful for him. Jackson seems to be enjoying it, judging by the huge smile on his face.

“Do you like it?” he asks and Jaebeom nods, avoiding the urge to lean over and kiss Jackson. Their affection is too easy to act on so Jaebeom often finds himself having to keep his public displays to himself, even though he isn’t fond of PDA anyways.

“Are you tired?” Jackson asks, leaning their shoulders together. “You should have worn your glasses.”

“I’ll look like my mother,” Jaebeom sniffs.

“And she is a beautiful woman.”

“Should I have asked her to join us?”

“You know I wouldn’t be opposed to that,” Jackson laughs, cute as always. “Your mother loves me, you know.” They finish up around the same time, Jackson swooping in to finish Jaebeom’s broth before he pays and takes his hand again, leading him out of the restaurant.

The sun has gone down though it’s still early in the evening. There’s not many people around and the streets are quiet so Jaebeom doesn’t feel so worried about someone seeing. It doesn’t really matter - Jackson is affectionate with anyone but it’s still a distant worry Jaebeom will always have no matter who he’s with.

“I’ve missed you,” Jackson confesses again quietly, squeezing his hand. “I thought about you a lot.”

Jaebeom smiles, touching his other hand to Jackson’s arm just to be close. “I’ve missed you too. Are you home for a while?" He pauses, before adding, "Well, home as in here.”

“Home with you,” he grins, kissing Jaebeom’s cheek. Jaebeom ducks his head shyly, shoving him gently. “But yeah, I’ll be home for a while.”

“Stay with me?” he asks and Jackson hums, slowing them down to look at him properly. He cups Jaebeom’s face, running a thumb over his cheek, before tilting his head down to kiss him, soft and gentle. Jaebeom melts under his touch, as always and holds his palm against his cheek, warm. He smiles when Jackson draws away, pecking his nose softly.

“Let’s go home,” he whispers and Jaebeom nods, ready to follow him anywhere.

Though Jackson is one of the most energetic people that Jaebeom has ever met, he tends to enjoy his silences too. Jaebeom’s cats love Jackson more than they love him so when he finds his partner on his couch, all five cats are lounging on him and around him. 

“Nora likes me,” he says as Jaebeom settles in next to him, lifting Odd into his lap. “She’s always liked me.”

“Even when you called her Laura for two years.”

Jackson scoffs at him, scratching Nora behind the ears. “You never said her name! It’s weird. But you’re cute so it doesn’t matter.”

“That’s not how that works, Sseun.”

“I’ll do whatever I want. Kiss?”

Jaebeom rolls his eyes but obliges, leaning over to kiss him properly, languidly and casual. Jackson doesn’t mind, shifting to open his arms, letting Jaebeom slip closer. He sighs when Jaebeom tangles his fingers in his hair, giving Jaebeom leeway to lick into his mouth. Somehow they both keep their hands to themselves, not intending to escalate into anything heated. Jaebeom is tired, he won’t deny that, but kissing Jackson makes him comfortable.

“‘M sleepy,” he mumbles, pulling away only for Jackson to kiss his cheek, his jaw, anywhere. It stays innocent because it’s Jackson. He hums in response, slotting their lips together once more.

“I really missed you,” Jackson whispers. Jaebeom straddles his lap when Nora jumps away, sick of their intimacy already. It’s still innocent, even when Jackson’s fingers trace from his knee to his hip, squeezing his thigh a few times. Jaebeom smiles, dopey and in love as he cups Jackson’s face, pressing a kiss to his lips.

“I missed you too,” he breathes against Jackson’s lips, his shoulders bunching up as he tries to make himself small in Jackson’s lap. “Sseun, I don’t want to have sex tonight, I just want to-”

“I know,” his partner replies, kissing him softly. “We’re just kissing, okay? I missed you and I want to be with you, okay?”

Jaebeom nods, his breath heavy. “Okay. Kiss me?”

“It’s the only thing I want to do,” Jackson smiles, his hand smoothing up Jaebeom’s spine and slotting him into his lap more securely. Jaebeom smiles and Jackson kisses it off his face, his hand squeezing at Jaebeom’s soft hip, the other on his thigh. Jaebeom holds Jackson like he always does when they’re alone, by his face, thumbing his jaw to coax Jackson’s mouth open in a sigh. 

Making out languidly on the coach like teenagers is something Jaebeom and Jackson often do, especially when Jackson comes home from China and is too tired to do anything besides cuddle and go to sleep. Jaebeom is the same, always down to cuddle with Jackson (with his cats too, sometimes). Falling asleep on the other’s chest is one of his favourite things in the whole world.

“There’s supposed-” Jackson mumbles as Jaebeom kisses and nips at his jaw, playful, “-Supposed to be… a movie?”

“Do you want to stop?” Jaebeom asks as he draws back, staring into Jackson’s eyes. That’s another one of his favourite things: finding the flecks of gold in Jackson’s pretty, wide eyes. He’s written countless lines about them that will never see the light of day, staying in his journals for only him to read and reminisce. 

“Not at all,” Jackson smiles, licking his lips so Jaebeom kisses him again. “But you don’t-” Another kiss. “Want to do something?”

“Sseun?”

Jackson hums, blinking even though Jaebeom is still attacking his lips. 

“Stop talking,” he breathes. Jackson stares at Jaebeom, the gold in his eyes glinting in mischief but he still lifts his chin again, puckering his lips cutely. Jaebeom rolls his eyes but obliges, smiling when Jackson shifts his legs, jostling him in his lap. Jaebeom wraps his arms around Jackson’s shoulders and takes him down into the couch, still on top.

Jaebeom has been in over his head in work and Jackson might still be a little exhausted from his trip but all that doesn’t matter when they’re in each other’s arms. The tension between the two disappears when they’re together. 

Jackson eventually flicks on a movie and Jaebeom dozes with his face tucked into Jackson’s neck. He leaves a few kisses there, against Jackson’s pulse point.

“Go to sleep,” Jackson murmurs into his hairline. Jaebeom sighs, tightening his arms around his boyfriend. 

“Love you,” Jaebeom whispers, so quiet he's sure Jackson doesn’t hear.

But he does, he always does. “Love you too, hyung.”

Jaebeom smiles, hiding his face in his neck and finally falling asleep, warm and content in Jackson’s hold.

**Author's Note:**

> i've fallen for jackbeom recently so this is my first jackbeom fic :)


End file.
